


It's party time

by thisiskindaembarrasing



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Awkward, Getting Together, M/M, how do you tag, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:34:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23426332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thisiskindaembarrasing/pseuds/thisiskindaembarrasing
Summary: Oikawa is an angsty lad, they basically get together, I'm not entirely sure what else to say
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Kudos: 6





	It's party time

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, so this is my first fanfic and it's super crap, sorry you read it. I hope you like despite all those things. Have a good day!

“Let’s go to a party” Oikawa said as he tried on his fifth shirt of the evening. This one was a dark navy that Iwaizumi had commented a month earlier brought out his eyes.   
He looked in the mirror at where said man was sprawled across the bed; carefully leafing through his medicine textbook.   
“We went to a party last week” Iwaizumi replied without looking up   
“Come on, it’ll be fun; we’ve only got one week left of term anyway” and with that they’re eyes locked in the mirror, Oikawa giving a triumphant smirk as he knew he’d got his way.

Half an hour later, they were standing outside a frat house. people were lounging around the yard smoking; a subtle blend of weed, sweat, and booze laced the air. The gentle thrum of music lured them towards the house, knocking shoulders as they talked about their day and the coming week.   
As they walked through the doors their various friends and acquaintances slapped them on the back in greeting, someone pushing a drink into each of their hands. They got drawn into the thick of the party, downing beer after beer, rambunctious laughter flitting around them. 

The last stream of light was filtering in through the window, as dusk gently settled into a warm summer’s night; the party getting into swing with the waning hours. Oikawa danced in a heaving mass of sweaty bodies, carefree and as tantalising as a cold drink on a summers day. Sweat dripped down his brow as he scouted the room for where Iwaizumi had wandered off too. He spotted him slouched into a sofa, nursing his sixth beer, eyes glinting in the strobe lighting above.  
Oikawa moved towards him, the alcohol coursing through his veins making him feel light and airy, not fully aware of the implications of the warm feelings he got when looking at his friend, too out of it to tell they weren’t just a side effect of the booze.  
“Hi”  
Iwaizumi looks up, a smile creeping onto his face.  
“Hi” he replies.   
Oikawa thrust himself down in the vacant spot next to him, his entire side pressed into Iwaizumi’s, radiating warmth in the already baking house. Lines that would never normally be crossed in the day, become blurred as the minutes whizz by. 

A gentle graze over the thigh, fingers combing through tousled hair, a breath tickling an ear as gentle words are exchanged. Oikawa had always been an affectionate guy ever since they were children, so usually Iwaizumi didn’t give it a second thought.  
Yet both of them wanted more; they walked a fine line to keep their current relationship intact because if it were to break there would be nothing left to hold them up. Nothing but air to keep them from falling, with no clear sign that there would be anywhere to land.   
A piece of hair falls over Oikawa’s eye, and subconsciously Iwaizumi’s hand reached out to brush it away. Upon realisation his face flushes bright red.  
“sorry, I-I didn’t mean...” Iwaizumi stammered.  
Before he could continue, soft lips grazed his, Oikawa leaning over so that he was straddling him. Iwaizumi reached up to lace his fingers through his hair, when Oikawa tensed. Tensed and pulled away, face burning.   
“oh crap” and just like that he was running; leaving a flustered Iwaizumi in his wake. 

Oikawa ran through the house, images of parted lips, and breathy moans racing through his head. He’d cross that line and now he was falling with no purchase to grapple with.   
The bass of the music thrummed in time with the movement of a hundred bodies in too close quarters.   
Oikawa stumbled his way towards the door, head pulsating from the copious amounts of alcohol he’d consumed. Thoughts rattling through his head like a bullet train, too many to fixate on only one.  
Just get some air, get some air and calm the fuck down  
Staggering outside he collapsed against the railing, his head cradled in his hands. The cool air calming his frantic heart. 

He kept his head down even when gentle footsteps made their way towards him, refusing to look at the figure sitting down beside him.  
“why’d you run away?” Iwaizumi’s voice floated over his bowed hair.   
Iwaizumi gently tugged Oikawa’s hands away from his face, forcing him to look up into his eyes.   
“hey, what’s wrong” that soothing voice penetrating the whirl of anxiety in Oikawa’s head.   
“I-I shouldn’t have done that” Oikawa said  
“why not...?” was the instant response  
“because we don’t do that, you can’t just look at me like that and expect me to throw away the self-restraint I’ve been building over the past two years. I liked you. I liked you so much I thought I would die; you were the sun and I was Icarus learning to fly. I tried to move on, I did move on, you… you deserve so much more; you shouldn’t throw that all away for a fuck up like me” A tear spilled down Oikawa’s cheek as he rambled on, fists clutching his shirt as he tried in vain to avoid Iwaizumi’s all-encompassing gaze.  
“ Oikawa, I’ve liked you since we were five years old, that’s not going to change any time soon, I’ve wanted to kiss you since we turned fifteen and you slammed a volleyball right into my head and all you could do was laugh for the next half an hour. My point is that I want you, and I’m willing to try if you are too” Iwaizumi cautiously drew the slender boy closer to him so that Oikawa’s head was resting in the crook of his neck.   
“Hey, do you want to get out of here” he whispered into his hair. A gentle nod had him hauling both of them up. 

The sounds of the party dimmed as the two boys walked home hand in hand.


End file.
